Abstract The Nevada Division of Public and Behavioral Health is requesting funding from the Food and Drug Administration's (FDA) Food Protection Task Force Conference Grant (R13) to enable the Nevada Food Safety Task Force to host their annual conference. The purpose of this conference is so individuals that are concerned about food safety can share recent experiences, current projects, and discuss mutual problems and emerging issues. The attendees are made up of public health professionals, academia, grocers, resort properties, regulatory authorities, food and equipment vendors, consumer groups and the community that are on the front lines of food protection. The Nevada Food Safety Task Force has been hosting this conference since 2002 and has been funded by the FDA since that time. It is important that Nevada continue to hold this very important conference that allows all food related professionals to meet and network which builds stronger relationships and alliances. Conference objectives: 1. Develop an agenda that includes a wide scope of content related to foodborne illness, food safety, bioterrorism, and best practices for foodborne illness investigations. Methods: Invite public health representatives from Nevada's 5 main public health jurisdictions, local and state food vendors, Food establishments, regulatory agencies, and federal partners to include representation from the Food and Drug Administration (FDA), United States Department of Agriculture (USDA), Homeland Security (DHS) and the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) to present on foodborne illness topics. 2. Create collaboration among agencies to provide solutions to common foodborne illness issues. Methods: Encourage agencies to share success stories involving enforcement and use of federal food safety regulations and recommendations. 3. Discuss scientific/technological advances related to foodborne illness. Methods: Invite agencies to present on and discuss new methods and techniques used in promoting food safety and foodborne illness investigations.